Downcest
by aconitedarcksinger
Summary: Ask-blog ship. Downcest. I tried. Smut.


"Lone, I'm... home?" Sad walks into his home, his eyes immediately hitting a wonderful sight. He quietly locks the door behind him, taking a few strides forward to get a better look.

Lone was on Sad's couch, face flushed. He didn't seem to notice the others' arrival. is eyes were squeezed shut, and his jaw was slack, as he let out short -albiet loud- moans. He was completely undressed, as Sad watched Lone stroke himself.

"Ahem!" Sad coughed, waiting for the other to notice his presence. Lone soon does notice him, sitting up, trying to cover himself.

"Sad! I-I'm so sorry, oh g-god, Please don't be up-upset. I didn't know you'd be back so soon..."

"I'm not upset. Did... did you really think you had to wait until I was out of the house for this?"

"Well, yes...i-it's not like I would ask you to, erm... help out..."

"Why not? I could help you out, y'know. I wouldn't mind it..." Sad trails off.

"B-But I thought you didn't l-like that sort of thing?"

"It's not that I don't like it's just not something I really crave, or find necessary to be happy in a relationship. I'd be happy to pleasure you, Lone. That is, if you want me to."

"O-Of course, I-I want you to. I'd l-love that." Lone replies quietly, blushing.

"Then what am I waiting for?" Sad rushes out in a breath, before moving to straddle Lone and Lock thier lips roughly. "Anything you want in particular, love?" He whispers into Lone's ear, sending shivers down the youngers' spine. It takes Lone a moment before he can properly respond.

"Sad... p-please fuck me..." He pants out, just the idea of Sad taking him making his brain go fuzzy with pleasure. The thought isn't enough to keep him from blushing at his own words, though.

Fuck. That statement and the way it fell out of Lone's mouth, desperate and begging, was much hotter than any scenario his fantasies could come up with.

He doesn't respond audibly, he just pulls his shir up over his head and locks their lips, grinding his clothed erection into Lone, causing the younger to let out a loud gasp, thrashing his head back roughly.

Lone reaches up clumsily, his hands shaking, to unbutton Sad's jeans. Sad gives him a quick kiss, before standing to pull them off. He curses when he realizes he doesn't have any proper lube.

"Fuck, Lone. I'I don't have any lube..." he mutters, as he reassumes his position atop Lone.

"That's o-okay." Lone replies.

But ow am I... suppose to..." He trails off, once again, because fuck Lone's sucking on his own fingers. And damn it's turning them both on way more than it should. Lone removes them from his mouth with a dirty sound that makes Sad's head spin, and then reaches down to prod a finger at his own entrance.

"Are you sure you don't want me to...?" Sad interjects, staring down at the other.

"N-No. It's f-fine like this. I-I've got it..."He whispers, slowly making his way to thrust into himself, adding a second finger. He brushes something that makes his toes curl and his abdomen coil. "Ah!" he whimpers as strokes it a few more times.

Sad was practically drooling above him, waiting impatiently for the younger to be ready. "Fuck, Lone." He murmurs.

"...I-I'm ready, Sad..." He says, pulling out of himself, whining at the feeling of being empty.

"Okay, babe. I'll try to be as gently as I can, yeah? Tell me if you want me to stop."

"O-Okay. I l-love you."

"I love you, too."

Sag gives Lone a quick kiss, before aligning himself with Lone's entrance, slowly pushing in.

"Are you okay, Lone?"

"Mhmm." Lone lets out, lips pursed and eyes clamped shut.

Sad continues slowly, not stopping until he is fully settled. "You okay?" He asks again.

"Yeah. G-Give me a sec, though..."

"Alright, babe. Tell me when, okay?" Sad says, and wow, fuck, he really wants to loved the warmth and tightness and yeah, He'll definitely top again if this is what it's like. Even so, he stays still, not wanting to hurt the younger.

He's taken out of his thoughts when he feels Lone grinding up against him, and he hardly hears the small, "move." His lover mumbles.

He hears it clear enough, though, and is more than happy to oblige. He moves slowly, not wanting to hurt Lone.

Lone, on the other hand, doesn't want to make love, slow and sensually. He wants to be fucked hard and fast, until he's so worn out he can hardly move.

"Dammit, Sad! Faster! H-Harder..." He becomes quieter at the end, embarrased by his own sudden boldness for a second.

Sad doesn't say anything, he just does what he is told.

Lone soon becomes a panting and moaning mess under Sad. All too soon, Sad angles perfectly -Fuck! There!"- and it makes Lone's head swim with pleasure.

Sad reaches between them, gripping Lone's member, stroking. By now, his thrsts are erratic and unsteady.

"F-Fuck, Sad! I-If you touch me there too, I'll... I'll...fuck!" Lone comes with a shout. It seems like all of his senses are in overdrive. The smell of sex and sweat fills the air, Sad's warmth and body enveloping him. His own moans mixed with his lovers' sound utterly beautiful.

Sad doesn't slow down at all, and he keeps ramming into Lone's prostate, and it's so painfully good. His eyes are tearing up because the pleasure is so overwhelming that it nearly hurts.

Sad comes soon after, riding out his orgasm.

It takes them both a while to come down from their pleasurable high. When they finally do, Sad pulls himself out of Lone, laying next to him on the cramped sofa. He notices the tears on Lone's' face.

"O-Oh my god. Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" Sad blurts out, fretting over the younger.

"I'm okay. T-That was great. Thank you. They're good tears. I-I promise."

"Promise?" Sad asks.

"Promise." Lone repeats.

Download entire message


End file.
